Empatía
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Cuando Wanda Maximoff dijo "No más mutantes" no solo casi extingue a la raza mutante sino que trae a Naruto Uzumaki y a Kaguya Otsutsuki. ONE SHOT. Naruto/Wanda. Algunas muertes. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión y tras un largo mes de pausa les traigo un One Shot para pasar el tiempo. Mis otros trabajos multi chapters ya vendrán.**

* * *

 ***En esta ocasión es un viejo One Shot reeditado donde Naruto termina en el Universo Marvel y con Scarlet Witch como su pareja.**

* * *

 ***Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

" **Empatía"**

Naruto x Avengers

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 _Crossover_

* * *

 **C** uando Wanda Maximoff cayó en la locura debido a sus poderes mutantes que podían modificar la realidad; no fue solamente el "no más mutantes" y su efecto sobre las probabilidades lo que afectó a una gran parte de la población del planeta Tierra sino que esa especie de energía residual producto de la magia del caos tenía que redirigirse hacia algún lado.

Esa solución se transformó en la batalla del siglo venido de otro mundo entre dos personajes poderosos como Naruto Uzumaki y Kaguya Otsusuki y todos los héroes allí presentes se vieron comprometidos en la misma.

Los telépatas aprendieron rápidamente lo que sucedía e informaron a los demás de la contienda por lo que prestaron su ayuda al guerrero de cabellera rubia.

La batalla fue bestial y lamentablemente hubo víctimas fatales entre los héroes.

Sin embargo Kaguya pudo ser derrotada cuando el Doctor Strange la exilió al limbo en un último esfuerzo antes de morir mientras la diosa se encontraba debilitada.

Poco tiempo después Jericho Drumm fue elegido Hechicero Supremo a pesar de las pretensiones de peligrosos personajes como Victor Von Doom.

El mundo finalmente se enteró de lo que sucedió y Naruto Uzumaki fue presentado ante el mundo por el Capitán América y convertido en miembro de los Avengers.

Con el correr del tiempo Naruto tuvo que adaptarse a la nueva vida ya que por alguna razón estaba imposibilitado de volver a su mundo de origen y no le quedó otra que desearle buena suerte a sus antiguos amigos que por lo menos ahora iban a estar a salvo tras la locura de la guerra shinobi.

Finalmente con ayuda de Wolverine que entendía japonés o al menos ese era el idioma que aparentemente Naruto hablaba y se instaló en Nueva York.

Naruto estaba impresionado por el nuevo mundo.

La tecnología y las personas con poderes especiales le llamaban la atención.

* * *

Seis meses después Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de su propio cuarto en la mansión de los Avengers y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo.

Su adaptación al nuevo mundo y como incluso los enemigos resultaron ser diferentes tal como la invasión Skrull o las fuerzas de aniquilación de Annihilus a las que pudieron derrotar apenas gracias a la intervención de los Nova Corps y sin embargo lo que más le molestó fueron las llamadas mafias.

Kingpin, Silvermane, Hammerhead y demás le recordaban a Gatoh y eso le enojaba. Por ello una de las primera cosas que hizo para adaptarse fue tratar de eliminarlos y por ello se juntó con Spider-Man, Daredevil y Punisher entre otros. Tras derrotarlos se sintió tan satisfecho que por momentos olvidaba que se encontraba en un mundo lejano y sin poder a sus amigos.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fue como trataban a la mujer mutante llamada Wanda Maximoff.

Al principio no entendía pero luego Spider-Man le explicó lo que había sucedido y los poderes de la mutante y que ella era la responsable de su llegada allí.

Naruto pensando en su infancia como jinchuriki podía entender el desdén por la carga y se fijó como misión convertirse en su amigo y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

En su hogar estarían sorprendidos de su maduración pero ya mucha agua había pasado por debajo del puente y supuso que con la edad y la experiencia vivida le dieron perspectiva sobre la vida.

* * *

Un año después Naruto volvía a estar recostado en su cama pero esta vez no en la mansión Avengers sino en su propio departamento y no estaba solo. A su lado yacía el cuerpo de su amante y esposa, la Bruja Escarlata.

Naruto y Wanda comenzarón por charlar. A pesar de los murmullos y las miradas acusatorias.

Naruto hablaba de su mundo y ella de su vida como mutante y Avenger.

Comían y paseaban como si de una cita fuese aunque al principio no lo veían así.

Al menos hasta uno de los comentarios de la Antorcha Humana en su afán de ser gracioso.

A partir de entonces Naruto y Wanda comenzaron a sentirse raro el uno con el otro hasta que finalmente el rubio tuvo el coraje de pedirle una cita y Wanda aceptó gustosamente.

La primera vez fueron al cine pero se aburrieron rápidamente y decidieron disfrutar de la pacífica y por suerte no tan calurosa noche.

La segunda vez decidieron ir a cenar y Naruto cuido mucho sus formas tal como Iruka se había quejado en el pasado pero para su suerte Wanda estalló en una carcajada cuando le contó sobre ello.

Así volvieron a estar juntos y sin que nadie pudiera hacerlos sentirlos incómodos. Era común verlo agarrado de las manos y con Wanda reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro ya que se sentía sumamente tranquila cuando estaba con el rubio.

Luego llegó el gran día cuando enfrente de todos le pidió matrimonio y ella lo besó apasionadamente sin importar las consecuencias y para sorpresa de los presentes.

Para el momento de la boda la mayoría había perdonado a Wanda y asistieron a la boda.

Fue considerada perfecta excepto porque Ultrón atacó justo en ese momento pero los Avengers pudieron detenerlo antes que arruinara la ceremonia.

En conclusión de alguna forma el "no más mutantes" cambió la vida de ambos y eso era lo que reflexionaba Naruto en esa mañana.

Por otro lado, tampoco dejaba de admirar a su esposa quien seguí dormida tras la larga jornada nocturna de sexo que tuvieron.

Naruto sonrió y agradecía por esa mujer que amaba tanto.

El rubio no tenía ganas de levantarse en esos momentos así que simplemente abrazó a su esposa y cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormirse nuevamente.

A todo esto, el Vigilante observaba silenciosamente los acontecimientos

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
